Before the Beginning
by Hollywood U dead
Summary: A story of what would have happen if Natsu and Lucy met each other before the first episode. Story is now completed.
1. Chapter 1

About two years ago there was a beautiful girl named Lucy. She was the daughter of Jude Heartphilla, who was a weathy business man. He was a very harsh father to Lucy, so harsh that she ran away. She went from town to town staying in taverns, hotels, in what ever she could find. One night Lucy was staying at a pub/hotel in Cronous there she met a boy named Natsu Dragneel. They were sitting at the bar drinking and having a good time, talking about themselves. Lucy told him about her dad and where she came from, Natsu told her about the guild he work at and how he was trying to find father who was a dragon. Apparently they had to much to drink cause the next thing they knew they were in her bedroom and lets just say they were becoming adults. The fifth time they did the dirty, Natsu mark her as his lifemate. The following morning Natsu woke the sun beaming down on his face, his head pounding. He moaned and went to get up but realized he couldn't. He looked down and saw a naked woman on him, images of last night came to him. _'Oh shit'_ Natsu thought as he remembered that he marked her and had not given her a choice to be forever bound to him. He didn't have time to ponder this 'cause he needed to get going or else he was going to miss the train. Natsu wrote Lucy a letter and kissed her goodbye.

Later that afternoon Lucy woke up suddenly with a headache and an upset stomach. She jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. After throwing last nights supper and alcohol she went to wash out her mouth and saw a strange mark on her neck. It look like a dragon wraped around a key. _'Oh fuck did I get a tatoo last night.'_ She thought she came out and noticed a piece of paper on the stand. She picked the paper up and read aloud.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up but I had to catch a damn train just thinking about it makes me want to puke, but anyway just so you last night meant something to me and I don't want it to be a one time thing._ _I want to get to know you_. _Now on to an important matter you might have seen the mark on your neck. That mark is a sign that you have mated to a dragon slayer and that you have acepted me as your husband. I'm so sorry for doing that without you getting a say, I wasn't really thinking about that at the time. I know we need to talk and sense I had to leave I'm leaving you with directions as to how to find me. All you need to do is go to the nearest train station, which is the next town over and purchise a ticket to Port Hargeon then you could either walk to Magnolia Town or take the train there, then you going to want to go to a guild called Fairytail, all you have to do then is ask for me. I'll usually be there when I'm not on missions. I left you money for the train tickets and what ever food you may need. I hope I see you soon._

 _Love Natsu_

By the time Lucy had finished reading the letter she had tears in her eyes this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. Sure she was kinda bemused by the husband part, but aside from that she was happy. Yes Lucy knew they needed to talk because she did not this to be a one time thing either. She quickly got up, got dressed and pack her bags. She found the jewels and lets say it was way more than she needed. She went down stairs and saw four guys at a table. They didn't looked like people that belong there. They looked at her and got up from there seats. She ran to the back door only to be stopped by two other men.

"Lucy Heartphillia you are to come with us." One man said.

"I don't know who you're talking about but my name isn't Lucy." She said.

"Don't lie to us we know who you are your father has given us pictures." The other man said.

"I won't go back to that man you will have to kill me first." She exclaimed. As soon as she said that she felt a prick on her neck and then darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hollywood U dead here I just want to say is that this is my first fanfic so I don't know how to work this quite yet. Especially with the adding pairings to the filters, so if you would patience I would be so grateful for it. Just a heads up Lucy is a little OOC here but who wouldn't is this situation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail**

Lucy woke up suddenly with the urge to throw up. She looked around groggily and noticed that it was her old room. She didn't have time to really process this because she needed to run to the bathroom. A few minutes later Lucy came to see two maids waiting for her.

"Mistress Lucy how this morning?" One maid asked.

"Ugh fine. How long was I out for?" Lucy asked.

"You were aprehended at one in the afternoon and you actually woke up few hours later but they gave more juice. So you've be asleep for maybe twenty hours." The other maid said.

"You mean to tell me those fuckers drugged me twice. It's a fucking wonder I'm even alive!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Miss Lucy that is not the lauguage a lady uses." The first maid scolded.

"I could give a rat's ass about what lauguage I use. If anyone gets offended by it they can my big beautiful ass 'cause I don't give a damn." Luce sassed and then pick a change of clothes and back to the bathroom.

Lucy came out the bathroom to see the maids had left, which was fine with her because she did not want to deal with that bitch. Just as she sat down there was a knock on the door. _'For fuck sake'_ she thought to herself as she answered the door only to see her miserable excuss for a father.

"What do you want father?"

"I just wanted to see how my lovely daughter was settling back in."

"And just why am I back here again?"

"I was worried about you darling."

"Bullshit the only thing you worry about is your damn money. So tell me what the real reason is."

"Now that is no way for a lady to speek."

"I'm going to tell you what I told your two-bit whore, I don't fucking care about my lauguage. If someone gets offended fuck them, it's the way I am and I'm poud of to say that. Now tell me why you're here." Lucy said.

"Looks like I'm going to have to send you back to English class for you proporly speak in a professional maner that is part of the reason why I'm here. You are to be married to the son of the Cullen family, produce a male heir, and have him sign over half his fortune to us. With that much jewel we could expand the railroad to who knows were." Jude explained.

"So you want to have sex with a 48 year old man, have his kid and take his money...yeah how about no. First of all that's rape and secondly I'm not going to be around for all this. I have other things to take care of." She said as she began to walk away.

"If you're talking about that boy you spent that night with, you don't have to worry about him he'll be dealt with shortly after you're married." He said with content. She stopped and turned around quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy said with a growl.

"You really think I'd let any loss ends not be dealt with? With him gone we won't have any problems with the marriage."

"Oh yes you will 'cause you won't be alive to even see it. You are threating a man that I have loved more in one night than I have you in entire life." She said with a glare. Jude did not say anything as he walked over to her and smacked her across the face.

"You do not and I repeat, you do not threaten me ever. I don't care if you love him. He is a piece of trash that shouldn't have even been thought of. Another thing if you ever talk back to me again again I will have your tongue removed from your head. Do I make myself clear?" He said with snarl.

"...Crystal clear, father." She said through clenched teeth. He turned around and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody Hollywood U dead here. Sorry for the long wait, my laptop decided to not work for some reason. So here I am at school using their computer and let me tell you it is so slow. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is shorter than the others but I've been having writers block. Hopefully I have the fourth chapter done soon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

For the next two months Lucy was the perfect little daughter her father wanted, not that she really had a choice. He put around the clock bodyguards all over the mansion so that she wouldn't run away. The only thing she was allowed to do was train with her spirits. She had to tell her father what she was doing everyday. He kept reminding her that he was going to kill Natsu, but she didn't really believe him. Anyway she had something else to worry about. She was getting sick in the mornings. Sure at first Lucy thought that she had a bug, but after the second week she knew what was wrong. She was going to have a little Natsu or Lucy in eight or so months. She knew right then and there she had to escape, but how. Running away again was out of the question, she could fight her way out but that might put a strain on her and the baby. Her last choise was to get help from her spirits. She didn't have a problem with that but the only female spirit she had was Aquarius and the spirit hated her. Well she didn't care about that right now so she went to her bathroom filled the bathtub with water and called the celestial spirit to her.

"Open gate of the water barrier, Aquarius." Lucy said.

"What the fuck you bitch, it is not the day to call me!" The mermaid yelled.

"I'm sorry for that, but I need your help." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. She went on to tell the spirit about that night with Natsu and how her father was threatening both of them.

"That's some fucked up shit you got going there blonde. I guess I can help you but you're going to repay me." The blue headed woman said with a smirk.

"...Fine what do you want?"

" A month of not being called by you would do just fine."

"...Alright you have my word."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody H.U.D here with another chapter for ya. I just want to say thank you all for the support, if it had not been for you I would have probably not have continued with this story. Anyway I was thinking of writing another story with Natsu being an ex assassin. If you guys would give some of your opinions that would be great.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

As Lucy was trying on the clothes that Aquarius had brought, she couldn't help but think of Natsu. Wondering what he was doing, if he missed her, if he wondered about her at all. She really didn't think of him as the type of guy to have a one night stand but then again she didn't think she would have had sex with the first guy she happened to see. However he did have the right to know that he was going to be a father. _'This is too complicated for me'_ Lucy thought as she when out of the bathroom to see if she had everything she needed. After a few minutes she was ready, she grabbed the mermaid's hand and they disappeared.

Now we see a guild, not just any guild though. No we the guild called Fairy Tail. In the building we see several people sitting at the tables relaxing and watching two boys fight. One of the boy's name was Gray Fullbuster and the other one was Natsu Dragneel. No one really knows why they got into the fight in the first place but really it didn't matter with these two. Natsu especially didn't need a reason even though he has one. He was irritated and for once it wasn't Gray's fault. He was irritated 'cause his mate hasn't showed up yet. At first he thought she didn't care to find him but he quickly dismissed that because of the mark. You see when a dragon or dragon slayer marks someone as there mate they can feel the other's emotions. So in other words Natsu can feel Lucy's love for him, which is surprisingly strong by the way. He has also felt her fear and sadness with really put him on edge. He knew he should have went to find her but he also knew that Gray would follow him sometimes when he would search for Igneel which would have been the excuse Natsu would have used to leave. However he doesn't have to do that now because he can feel that Lucy is happy again. So here he was fighting with the Popsicle Stripper waiting for Lucy to come to him.

As Lucy opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in a large bedroom. She looked out the window to see that the sky was dark and that there were many planets it seemed like. At first she was confused but quickly realized where she was. _'I can't believe I'm really here. Mama if only you were here to see this with me.'_ Lucy thought as she got out of bed only to need to go to the bathroom to puke. _'This whole morning sickness thing is a pain in the ass. I mean really inconvenient having to run to the bathroom every morning but I know in the end it's worth the hassle.'_ She thought as left the room. A few minutes later she came to see a pink haired girl in a maid outfit.

"Good Morning Princess I hope you had a good night's rest I took the liberty to pick out your outfit for today if that's all right with you?" The maid said.

"Thanks but I don't even know who you are."

"Oh pardon me for my rudeness I am Virgo the Maiden, would you like to punish me for my mistake."

"Um...no but thank you for the clothes. If it's not too much of hassle can you eat please?."

"Of course right away, and then after you eat I will show you around the realm and the Celestial King would to talk to you as well." The spirit said and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone Hollywood U dead here, just want to first say sorry for the long wait. School has been very busy for me so there really isn't time to work this but I will try to get you all another chapter soon. Now I know some of you have been wanting longer chapters, I am trying to make them bigger and hopefully** **they will for now on unless my brain decides to crap out on me. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, if you do leave a review. Peace.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

After eating breakfast and taking a tour of the realm, Lucy was standing in front of the throne room waiting to be called in. Virgo popped her head and told her to come in. She saw a man, well man wouldn't be the right word more like giant sitting on the throne. He was wearing a big green cape and yellow pants, a yellow upside down star on his forehead and from what it looks a mustache coming out of his nostrils. The room itself was spectacular. There were high walls that seem to tell the history of how the stars came to be and on the roof was the constellations. The throne was made to look like there were thirteen stars coming out of it, and each star is made to look like it is going into another chair. There are thirteen chair in all which Lucy quickly assessed to them belonging to the Zodiac spirits that and all but one were sitting in them.

"Your Majesty I present to you Lady Lucy." Virgo said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Virgo, you may sit, now Aquarius has told me that you are here to hide from your father care to explain that Lucy?" The King asked. Lucy did as asked and told about how she was pregnant and about how she thought her father would have killed her baby. Let's just say the spirits did not look happy especially Leo.

"I see, that is truly awful, but I have to wonder why didn't you run away or went the baby father for help."

"He had me under house arrest."

"That's not a good excuse. If you're as smart as I think you are you could have gotten away fairly easy."

"...He also threaten Natsu. If I didn't do as he said then he would have had Natsu killed." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Natsu, being the father?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sound to me like you don't trust him to protect you or himself from a would-be assassin." Leo said.

"No it's more like don't trust me. You see if something ever happen to Natsu I would feel so much guilt that I would completely shut down and eventually die. She said with a somber voice. It was a little melodramatic but it got the point across. She would kill herself if Natsu died because of her.

"Well we don't want that however you need to tell this Natsu that he's going to be a father it is only right. I don't know if you are aware as how time works here. If you stay one day in the Celestial would it is equivalent to almost thirteen days in your world. Being as it is almost midday here I will let you stay but tomorrow I will teleport you back to where ever you want to be at. Are we clear?" The King asked sternly.

"Yes you Highness." Lucy said with a bow. After the meeting was adjured Lucy was introduced to the other Zodiac spirits. Leo was a total player, he would constantly try to flirt with her, but she knew tell it was all for show because every now and then she would catch him stealing glances at the little ram named Aries. She had on a white wool dress and had yellow adorable curled horns. The only thing that Lucy found odd was that she said sorry in every sentence. She also found out that Scorpio and Aquarius were dating which surprised Lucy but in a way kind of made since. She found out that Leo and Aries owner, Karen was abusive which made her want to cut a bitch but she re-framed because Leo said he would deal with it. What surprised her the most was to find out that there was an thirteenth Zodiac sign and key, the spirit name was Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer. Ophiuchus was basically a giant purple snake but the spirit also has an human transformation, she looked like a nurse with a big syringe. Since Lucy didn't go to the doctor, Ophiuchus offer to give her one. She gave Lucy and the baby a clean bill of health and that made Lucy's day.

The next day Lucy was standing in the middle of the room with the twelve Zodiac and the King surrounding her combining their power to do the spell.

"Now Lucy once we do this you will be transported to the place you want to go all you have to do is picture the place you desire." Leo said.

"Got it." Lucy said and closed her eyes to picture Magnolia town. She felt a very powerful gust of wind and when she opened her eyes she was in a ally way when she walked out and looked to the left she saw the magnificent guildhall known as FairyTail. Yes she has finally made it, now all she had to worry about is the man that she came for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone Hollywood here with another chapter for ya. I'm trying to get these out sooner but due to recent family drama, I haven't had the time to write anyway I hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail.**

Natsu was sitting in the guild with his guild mates, not really paying attention to what they were saying. You could say that he was depressed, reason being is because of Lucy. There night together was two months, five days, and twenty-seven minutes, and eight second ago. Yes he was that precise in his counting. His friends had noticed his mood as well. He wasn't getting in fights, he wasn't being obnoxiously loud, and actually that was what got them to notice his depression sooner. Sure they tried to find out what was wrong, well interrogate would be a better word for what they did, the worse one would have to be Erza's questions and she didn't know her own strength. She didn't get anything out of him except fear. Next was Lisanna who was just talking to like normal till she asked him what was wrong. He just clamed up and left. Gray's way was to provoke to fight which ended badly for him. He had to be put on bed rest for a day or so, and Natsu didn't even touch him, if you can't guess it was a red haired knight. Even Happy tried but that was a one minute conversation 'cause once Natsu brought out a fish and told him he would give to him if he would stop asking, Happy gladly accepted the offer. Natsu was getting tired of the asking, he just wanted to be left alone for a while. Just like right now they were asking what's wrong and why you being all depress and whatnot, he wasn't in the mood to hear this anymore so he stood up and left. While walking thru Magnolia, he started to pick up a scent, a familiar scent. He practically ran to the smell, which was in the direction he came from. He came to a stop when he saw a figure standing at the entrance of the guild hall. His heart began to beat fast as the person started to reach for the door he said.

"Lucy."

Lucy went up to the guild doors and just when she was about to open she heard someone say her name. Her heart skipped a beat, she knew that voice well. She turned around to see the man she has been longing to see for the last few months. Her body moved on its own as she jumped into his arms. Apparently he had not been expecting that as they fell to the ground, but she didn't care and neither did he. His arms when around her and squeeze lightly. She couldn't believe that she was here, in his arms again like she should be.

"Lucy please tell me this is not another dream again." He said with a slight quiver.

"If it's a dream then we're both having it." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes. He reached up and wiped them away, and then he placed a kiss on her lips. Sure it was a simple kiss to others but to them it was magical. Being away from each other for two or so months just about killed them. They broke apart and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You know we're going to have to get up soon or this is going to get weird" He said with a grin.

"You just made it awkward by saying it was weird, but I agree with you, we need to go somewhere private and talk there something important I need to tell you." She said while getting off of him.

"Okay we can go to my house there should be no one there." He said and off they went towards the forest where the trail to his house is. It took 45 minutes till they finally reach the house. The house itself was nothing special, but it had the Natsu charm so it felt homey. They went in and the first thing she notice was that there was no furniture really except two hammocks and a futon. What didn't surprise her though was the mess. Sure a fifteen year old will have a messy room but this was ridiculous. I mean who would have thought that cheese could stick on the ceiling. The smell was a little to ripe for her and with her being pregnant she had to go outside to throw up. He rushed out with her and held her hair back and rubbed her back in gentle strokes. After a few minutes she stopped and looked up at him apologetic.

"Yea sorry about the mess, I should have had it cleaned up a long time ago. If I had known you gotten sick at the sight I'd would have just kept ya out here." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It wasn't so much the sight but smell was horrific. How can you stand to be in there with the stench?"

"I don't know guess I just used to it, but don't worry after we talk I'll get rid of the mess so you can have a place to stay. Anyway what did you want to tell me?"

"Right well first I want to tell you why I couldn't meet you sooner." She went on to tell him how her father had drugged her and how she was under house arrest. She also told him how her father would come after him if she ever ran away. He looked like he was about to kill someone.

"I wish I had went to look for you then you wouldn't have had to worry about that father of yours. I'd like to see what he would do to me." He said with a growl.

"I didn't want to put in danger so I stayed but because of a recent revelation I had to leave."

"What did you find out?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant." She said. He looked completely shocked and the next thing he saw was darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone Holly here with another chapter for you. Now I know some of you are like "hey why is Lisanna still there?" Well she will play a role in this story but she will still "die" so for all you Lisanna fans I'm sorry. Anyway on to the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail**

Lucy couldn't believe he fainted. _'Really and here I thought that was for the woman.'_ She thought as she dragged him back it the house. Sure she wanted to barf again but it wasn't as bad as last time. She could tell it would him a little while just for him to wake, so she just started cleaning. She had small section cleaned out before he woke up.

"Hey sleepy head glad to see you awake again." She said with smile.

"What happen?" He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Well I told you I was pregnant and then you fainted like a bitch."

" I didn't faint like a bitch." She just looked at him. "Okay look I'm only fifteen years old and I am going to be father. It's kind of a big shock to me."

"Well I'm fucking fifteen too; you think I had plan to get pregnant at this age? No in fact I would have liked to have been married before I even had sex, and that was that was a dream for far future."

"You saying you regret that night?" He said with pain in his eyes

"No I'm just saying it would have been nice to have waited for a little while but oh well, so for now we need to clean this place up and get some better furniture and baby stuff. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay" he said not really wanting to argue with the woman. He got up and helped her with the cleaning; it took them nearly five hours. Granted it would have probably taken less time if he hadn't complained about throwing everything away. Natsu being the hoarder he was didn't really want to get rid of anything, but Lucy had the last say in the matter. He was allowed to keep things from his missions. However he was not allowed to bring anything that was a rock, stick, or anything else of the nature. You would not how many sticks and rocks she had to throw out. After they were done cleaning, they went out to eat. They couldn't go to the guild because of two reasons. There probably been a fight started and Natsu didn't want to change her getting hurt, and he had just gotten her back so he wanted to spend time with just her and at the guild that would not work. So they agreed to eating at a cafe, it was small quiet place that had little customers since it was late afternoon. Lucy ordered a salad with a small strawberry milkshake, while Natsu ordered every meat dish they had.

"Hope you're paying for all this 'cause I sure as hell am not." she said.

"But Lucy that's no way to treat your mate."

"You would really make your pregnant girlfriend pay for all that." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, I was just kidding. Stop being weird." He said with a pout.

"I'm not being weird I'm being realistic."

"That in my book is being weird."

"Whatever." She huffed as the waiter came with their order well he and three others that is. But before she could start eating she was mesmerized by how bad his table manners were. Food was flying all over the place and even on her which made her want to throw up. Again. She eventually started and soon they were finished. He paid the ticket and they went to a furniture store and bought a bed that would fit both of them, a good couch, a kitchen table with chairs, kitchen cabinets, and curtains. They couldn't get everything they needed because he needed to add on to the house for the baby's room, a bathroom, their room, and a kitchen. So they just had to stuff put on hold till they got the house fixed up. By the time they got home the sun was setting and she had gotten very tired of walking, he offered her a piggy back ride and accepted gladly. Apparently she had fallen asleep soon after. When he got to the door he had to wake her up so he could open the door. Once he did he was hit by a blue flying fuss ball.

"Natsu where have you been, I have been looking for you for over twenty minutes. Someone broke in a cleaned the place up." A flying cat said. Lucy couldn't believe he had a flying talking cat.

"Happy no one broke in. We just cleaned it up." Natsu said while rubbing the cats head.

"I don't remember cleaning anything up." The cat said still looking confused.

"Oh right you don't know her. Happy this Lucy Heartphilia, she is my mate and is currently pregnant with my child." He said with a smile. Lucy smiled and waved at Happy.

"WHAT?! Who would be stupid enough to have a kid with you?

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Natsu said with a frown.

"That you're irresponsible, you destroy almost everything you touch and you don't think about consequences."

"Hey now that's not very nice to say to the person who raised you. Instead of putting him down you should support him and help him learn." Lucy said with her arms folded.

"How did you two even meet?" The cat asked. They told him how they had met a pub/hotel, and why she was just now meeting up with him. They also told him that he should keep quiet about Lucy, since her father could still be looking for her.

"Well I'm sure you both know that it was a mistake getting drunk but if you two say that you are in love with each other who am I to stop you, but I want something in return for staying quiet." Happy said with a devious smile.

"What would you want?" Lucy asked.

"Five fish and not the puny little sardines either I'm talking about a good size fish."

"How about two fish and you can get whatever type of fish you want." Natsu said. Happy looked like he was thinking real hard about that.

"Make it three and you got yourself a deal." Happy said with his paw out. Natsu not wanting to fight about this anymore agreed.

"Fine it's a deal." He said while shaking his best friends paw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guy I hope this one works. Yesterday this chapter wouldn't** **load, but i was at the Library then so I blame that computer, and as for not fixing it right away I don't have WiFi at my house so again sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy tail**

As the months pasted Natsu Lucy and Happy have be rebuilding their home. Mainly Natsu as Lucy and Happy were telling him what to do. Sometimes he would get help for Taurus but it was a rarity. Leo had paid Lucy a visit which didn't set well with Natsu since all Leo did was flirt with her. Little by little the small shack that once housed Natsu and Happy turned in a two story house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a laundry room, and a small office for Lucy to write. By the time they moved in Lucy was almost too full term. That was another thing they had to worry about. Since Lucy hadn't gone to any OB/GYN they didn't have many options as to who would help deliver the baby. The only one Natsu could was Porlyusica, but she was kind of a hateful woman especially towards humans, but at this point they did have a choice. With Lucy sound asleep Natsu walked the tree house where the healer lived. He knocked gently, the door opened to find an elderly woman with purplish-pink hair with a red cape on.

"Whatever do you want?" She said rudely.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"It wouldn't matter if I said no you would still tell me your issues, which I might say no to if you don't hurry up."

"Right, well I'm curtain you know that I'm a dragon slayer and as a dragon slayer I am have only one mate. I found mine almost nine months ago, and she's pregnant with my child. From what I can see is that she is close to full term. I was hoping that you would help with the delivery." He said seriously.

"Who would be dumb enough to mate with you?"

"I am not that bad."

"Yes you are but that's beside the point as for the delivery I not really use to it but I suppose I can do it. However I will need to checkup today to see how close she really is." She said as gather the tools necessary for the checkup.

"Thank you so much I don't even know how to repay you" He said gratefully.

"Don't bother me ever again unless you have another child, then I might help you." She said as she followed him to his home. When they reached the house she was taken back at the sight, the last time she heard he was living in a little rink dink shack that was falling into itself, but then again with him having an upcoming family on the way he would have built a real home. They went in to find that Lucy was in the kitchen fixing her some breakfast.

"Hey babe how are feeling this morning?" Natsu asked as he hugged her from behind. Lucy turned around to hug him properly.

"Alright the only thing that's the problem is all the kicking but that just a way of saying hey I'm here. Who is she?" Lucy asked.

"Oh right, this is Porlyusica she is a healer that will usually heal any we at the guild get. She has agreed to help deliver the baby."

"Oh that's great I was beginning to wonder if it was just going to be you and me all by ourselves. Thank you Porlyusica for taking time out of your schedule."

"Yes well I'm here to do an extensive checkup on you just to see how far along you really are and to see how the baby is doing."

"Alright let's go into the bedroom." They went into the master bedroom. Lucy laid on the bed while Porlyusica took out all the tools needed for the checkup, which was a stethoscope, thermometer, and blood pressure cuff. After checking both Lucy and the baby's heartbeat she went on to checking her temperature and blood sugars. After all that was done the healer used her magic to tell when the baby would be born.

"Hmm it seems to me that the child will be born in a few weeks but who knows what could happen so I will leave a communication lacrima with you both incase the baby makes an early arrival. Now do want to know what you are having." They both nodded. She concentrated a little, she looked up at them

"You're having a girl." They both were ecstatic to here that news. Natsu has been want a little girl ever since he found out that Lucy was pregnant, while Lucy didn't care what the sex of the baby was.

"I must be going now." Porlyusica said as she packed her medical bag. Natsu lead her out and as they got to the door he thanked her again. She didn't really acknowledge it even though she was happy to get the appreciation. A week went by and Lucy was starting to feel pains. She contributed it to false labor. Natsu was at the guild looking at jobs to do that were close to home, he had been doing a lot more jobs than usual but they needed money for the baby's things such as clothes, toys, and furniture. His friends were getting worried about him. Usually he didn't take that many jobs especially such low paying ones. They asked him what that money was for but he didn't say anything, he even went through one of Erza's interrogations. Still he wouldn't talk, the next thing they tried was to get Happy to spill the beans, but since he is loyal to Natsu he wouldn't. They only knew one thing to do then.

"Happy if you tell us what Natsu is up to we will give you a fish." Mirajane said with a smirk.

"I already get fish. Even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you since its none of your business." The cat said while folding his arms.

"What if we give you double the amount that you're already getting?" Gray said. That was a very tempting offer but.

"I don't care how much fish you give me the answer is still no." Happy said as Natsu came over to him.

"Let's go Happy we've got a job to do. Then we can go home."

"Aye sir." The cat said, and they left. The mission was a quick 7,000 jewel; all he had to do was make sure that the money from a business made it to the Bank which was on the other side of town. Nothing happened and Natsu went home with the full reward. When they got home they were greeted with Lucy down on the floor in agony. Natsu in a panic ran to her.

"Lucy what happen!"

"I…I think I'm going into labor." She said panting.

"Okay I'll contact Porlyusica and then we will welcome our child." He said as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He got the lacrima from the dresser drawer and called her. She said she would get there as soon as possible. The healer arrived a few minutes later and went to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone Holly here with another chapter. I hope you all had a good Labor day weekend. I know I didn't because I had to go to a funeral. Man this year has rough on me. Anyway I hope you like this chapter if you do leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

"AAAHH! You fucking bastard, you did this to me!" Lucy shouted at him with all her might, all he could do was bear with her. He knew she didn't mean anything she said, or at least he hoped so. She had been in labor for three hours now, and she was just now fully diluted. Since he marked her as his mate, he could feel the pain she was in.

"Alright blonde whenever you feel another contration you push, understand?" Porlyusica asked. Lucy nodded and lean up for better griped, a few second later she felt a big one coming, she pushed and she pushed until the healer said stop. Honestly she felt like she was about to pass out, Natsu noticed this as well.

"You're doing great babe just a little bit more and we can meet our baby girl. I know I'm asking alot out of you but I know you can do it." He said encouragingly. It seem to help her because the next two contrations weren't as draining.

"Okay Lucy the head is almost out another two or three push should be enough to get this child out." Porlyusica said and she was right two more contrations were all that it took. The daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia was finally here. Both of them were crying when they heard the scream of the newborn and when the child was put in Lucy's arms.

"She's perfect Luce, she looks just like you aside for the pink hair." He said with a glissening smile.

"Yes she is now all we need to do is come up with the perfect name." She said while looking down at their child.

"How about Nashi?" He asked.

"Nashi huh I like it." Just as she said the name little Nashi looked up at her with her blue eyes.

"Why are her eyes blue?" Natsu asked.

"She like all other babies don't have all the melanin they are destined to have when they get older." The elder said as she packed her bag.

"What's malen?" He asked.

"Melanin is a pigment that can make the eyes, hair, and skin darker." Lucy said remembering an article she read.

"That is correct now if you'll excuse me I must be leaving." The pink haired lady said while walking out the door Natsu followed behind her. At the door the healer turned around and told him what he needed to do now that the baby was born.

"There are some things you will need now that the baby is born. First of all make sure she stays in bed for at least three days since she is young the strain on her body is more intense. I would suject getting a baby book so that you can have some help also when the child wakes up during the night take turns getting her."

"Okay I'll remember that and thank you so much for all that you've done for me and my family." He said with aprecation. She just nodded and left.

For the past few months Natsu's life had went from lead back and always getting into fights to changing diapers and not getting any sleep. However he wouldn't change a thing, their daughter was a miracle in his eyes. The way she would look up at him with her big brown eyes and the way she would give him a toothless smile made all the troubles seem meaningless. The thing he didn't like was when he had to leave to go to the guild. There he would be asked why he looked like he hadn't slept for months. He didn't want to say the real reason was because he was parinoid, you never knew who would be listening, but he had to tell someone so why not tell his best friend who wasn't a cat. He went up the bar where Lisanna was working.

"Hey Natsu how you been?" She asked while drying a glass.

"Oh I've good."

"You sure 'cause you look kinda tired? In fact both you and Happy looked like you have been drained of your energy." She was right, both of them were barely able to stay awake let alone do a job.

"Yeah well if you were in my house you wouldn't be getting any sleep either. Speaking of home would you like to have dinner at my house tonight at my house? There's been something I needed to show ya." He said.

"Are you asking me out on a date? Natsu Dragneel the guy who turned down a date from Fiore's Most eliegable bachelorette, all because he didn't understand what she was asking for." She said amusingly.

"Hey that girl was not even cute alright and besides I had other things to deal with. You didn't answer my question, will you come over tonight?"

"...Sure why not it'll probably be a blast with you being there. What do I need to wear?"

"Just wear what you are wearing, it's not a fancy diner."

"Okay is six-o-clock a good time to come over?" She asked.

"Yea that'll be a great time, that way I can tell her about you and get the place ready. Well I'll see you at six. Happy lets go home." He said and the two left the guild. She couldn't believe she actually said yes to him. Sure when she was younger she had a crush on him, but she was like six or seven years old at that time. She turned her head to see her older sister, Mirajane looking at her with a smirk.

"Did you just say yes to a one on one date Natsu?"

"It's not a date, it's just dinner with a friend. I don't even like him that way anymore."

"Umhm sure then why did you say yes to the date."

"Whatever look Natsu and I are just friends and besides he says he has to show me something."

"Oh its going to be that type of dinner, well very bold on his part, but so long as you use protection, you guys have the time of your lives."

"Oh my gods Mira, really you had to say that." The youngest Strauss said in disgust.

"What can say I'm nasty bitch." The oldest take over mage said with a smile

"Please we all knew that you gothic slut." Erza said.

"Oh go fuck youself, oh wait you already do that." Mira said.

"At least I don't sleep with every man I see who happens to glance my way."

"Oh really why don't you say that to my face you red-headed, soul-sucking cunt."

"I am you dumbass animal inbred." That ended up starting a big brawl.

 **Okay I know some of you are like oh Lisanna is alive. Well she is still going to die just later on, and some of you are probably going to groan at the baby's name but to me she is a real character.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys its me with another chapter for you. I just couldn't stop myself from writing so here you go. Hope you like it, if you do leave a review I would also like to see if you guys have any suggestions as to how put this story further. Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

It was now five fifty-five and Natsu yes Natsu was finishing up dinner. One time Natsu fixed dinner for Lucy and it was interesting. He had burnt the meat till it was charcoal, scorched the beans, over baked the bread, and the gravy or slug as it was. She couldn't eat at all and from then on she taught him how to cook. She remember how her and her mom would go into the kitchen and look through Lucy grandmother's recipes. Turns out Natsu was a really good cook when he was taught properly. He had told her that they were having company, which she was ecstatic for, sure she loves Natsu and Nashi but she needed other human contact. So she cleaned the house, made sure everything was sparkly. Natsu didn't see the point but he was a guy so of course he wouldn't understand. He heard a knock at the door, he set the dipper down an walked the door, open it to see Lisanna look astounded.

"Hey glad you could make it. Please come in." He said.

"Natsu is this really your house?"

"Yeah why?"

"Last time I was in your house, you only had a shack not a two story house"

"I needed to expand my space for something important. Now why don't you make yourself at home and I'll go get them." He said and went upstairs. _'Get them?'_ she thought. A few minutes later he came with a girl behind and a baby in his arms.

"Lisanna I would like you to me a girlfriend Lucy and my daughter Nashi." He said with a smile. She looked at him for a few moments, then a few moments more till Lucy went to her.

"Hi it's nice to meet one Natsu's friends. He talks about you guys all the time."

"...I wish I could say the same thing about you, but he's pretty closed lip about his private life." Lisanna said still in shock.

"Yes well we had our reasons to keep our relationship a secret and we will tell you though reasons after dinner. Now Natsu if you would give me Nashi and check on the stew and biscuits." She said with arms out. He relinquish his hold and went back into the kitchen.

"I hope beef stew will be fine for you. Natsu really didn't know what to fix in two hours and since the nights have been getting colder he figured something hot would good to have."

"That sounds perfect the nights have been getting a little nippy. I didn't know Natsu knew how to cook."

"Oh he didn't start out that way."

"He was that bad?"

"Yea he messed up the gravy, and in my opinion that's the easiest thing to cook, that and toast but I would have bet he would have burnt that too."

"I could see it, so how did you meet Natsu in the first place."

"Oh I was staying at a pub and he walked in and the rest is history."

"Okay that's cool if you don't mind me asking, how old is the baby.

"Nashi is three almost four months old."

"How cute, no wonder you all aren't getting any sleep."

"Yea in fact that's reason Happy didn't come down, he was taking a nap last I check on him but that will change when he smells food."

"Oh trust me I know. You would swear he was a dog when it came to begging. He has the second cutest puppy dog eyes, right behind Natsu." They shared a laugh at that. They talked for a few more minutes. For Lisanna it was a weird experience because here was her best friend's girlfriend and mother of his child. Sure most of her was happy for them, but there was a little twinge of hurt. _'Oh well at least he's happy.'_ She thought as Nashi woke from her nap crying.

"Aww what's wrong baby. Hmm you don't feel wet and you certainly don't smell like you need a diaper change. Are you hungry?" She asked the child as if it understood, and it might have because she kind of went quiet at the question.

"Lisanna would you hand me that blanket from behind you please?"

"Oh sure here you go."

"Thank you." Lucy said as she placed the blanket over her chest. At that time Natsu came back in.

"Hey guys the food is ready."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." She said as the baby continued nursing. Natsu and Lisanna when into the kitchen to sit and wait for Lucy.

"So what do you think of them?" He asked.

"Lucy is a nice girl. I can see why you would choose her to be your girlfriend, and Nashi is so cute. You just want to hold her all the time." She said with a somewhat forced smile.

"Yeah it's hard to leave them during the day. You know she's more that my girlfriend.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm she's actually my life mate."

"Really? You must really love her then to do that."

"I do."

"Does she know that?"

"I haven't said the words specifically but I've shown her my love."

"I know you're more of a action man but a woman likes to hear that she is loved."

"I just don't want to rush her into anything."

"Natsu I think it's a little late for that. I mean you already have a child and you haven't put a ring on her finger."

"I'll think about okay?"

"Just don't think about it too long." She said as Lucy came in. They went and got their plate full of food and sat down and talked while eating. They told Lisanna about how Lucy's father had kidnapped her, and keep her under lock and key. The two Fairytail mages told her what it was like to grow up in the guild, and all the wild times they had. After dinner they cleaned up and continued talking, Nashi had woken up again and didn't want to go back to sleep so they played with her till she went back to sleep.

"Man I don't know about you guys but I can hardly keep my eyes open, so I better get going. Thank you both for dinner, and trusting me with your secret." Lisanna said as she got up and went to the door.

"Please thank you for coming over, I might have gone nuts if I didn't have another person to talk to. Hope you come by again soon." Lucy said as she followed her. They hugged, and Lis opened the door.

"See you at the guild tomorrow Natsu."

"See ya and goodnight."

"Goodnight." The takeover mage said and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone Hollywood U dead here with another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much as I should, I'll try to post more but for me writing is a process where I am in the characters mind so I hear a lot for all the characters. Anyway I hope you like it and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

A few months passed since the "date" and Lisanna and Natsu seemed to have a steady relationship, at least that's what the rest of the guild thought. In actuality they were discussing about Lucy and Nashi, well Natsu was while Lisanna was listening to him. The guild had just celebrated his sixteenth birthday. _'It's hard to believe that he is a sixteen year old dad to a six month old baby girl.'_ She thought as she watched him open the presents everybody got him. So far he has gotten a few new vests and pants courtesy of the girl (Erza, Levy, Laki, etc.) Gray and the rest of the boys basically gave him a fight for his present and he gladly accepted it. The only gift that had him puzzled was Mira's, as soon as he open the box everybody laughed. It was a maid's costume.

"Mira what the hell is this?"

"Your present."

"I don't think it's going to fit me."

"Well you idiot it's not for you."

"Then who is it for?" Lisanna asked.

"For you silly. I'd figured that you two needed a little kink in your sex life." She said with a smirk. Both of teens blushed.

"We don't have that type of relationship guys. We're only friends."

"Right and I'm a Wizard Saint." Gray said.

"You believe what you want to believe, but it's the truth you perverted Popsicle."

"What did you call me you pyro."

"You heard me you striper."

"You want you go."

"Any time any day."

"Boys do I hear you fighting. I would have thought that you would've learned your lesson for earlier but I guess not." Erza said as she closer to them.

"Oh no you don't have to do that we've learned our lesson. We were just have a loud discussion. Right good buddy?" Gray said as he put his arm around Natsu's shoulders

"Aye." Natsu said in a scared voice.

"That's what I thought." She said as she turned around. Natsu looked at the time to see that he will be late getting home if he doesn't get a move on.

"Well guys I just want to say thanks for birthday party, and thanks for all the gifts but I'm getting pretty tired so I'm going on home."

"Oh come on stay a little bit longer. At least have a shot man, it is your birthday." Cana said as she was drinking for a large barrel.

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Bullshit I've seen ya shitface before, so don't tell you don't fucking drink."

"I really don't anymore, I didn't like how it messed with my body and mind." That was a bold face lie but they didn't need to know truth yet.

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard for not drinking but whatever if you're going to be a party pooper then I guess you can leave." She said as she put away the shot glasses.

"Thanks, Happy lets go. Lisanna would like to come over for a little while?" Natsu asked as he gathered his new clothes.

"I would love to."

"Oh you guys are going to try out present I got ya already, like I said use protection and have fun." Mirajane said saluting them with her drink and the rest of the guild joined in. They all shook their heads and blushed and walked out the door.

It was six o clock by the time they had gotten to Natsu's house. She open the door for him and the three went in.

"I forgot to give you my present." Lisanna said.

"You don't have to ya know? I'm just happy being surrounded by my friends and family."

"Yeah well good 'cause it was mainly just stuff for Lucy and Nashi so I'll just give it to them."

"In fact she dropped them off this morning." Lucy said coming down the stairs.

"Hey baby how was your day." Natsu said walking up to her and gave her a hug.

"Uneventful, but thanks to Lisanna giving me books I wasn't bored out my mind doing nothing most of the time." She said returning the hug. They pulled back and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"My day was pretty mellow too, but I did get some new clothes so we're good there."

"Excellent, I didn't know what we were going to do if you kept on ripping your clothes up."

"Anyway how was my baby girl today?"

"She was a little fussy a little while ago but I just gave her the dragon with your scent on it and calmed right down. Apparently she was missing her daddy."

"Aww wished I'd been here for her, but she's sleeping now so I won't bother her right now. Anyway if you don't mind me asking what's for supper?"

"Well since it is your birthday I thought I'd make your favorite dish. So tonight having your flaming fried chicken with macaroni and cheese, collard greens, and to finish it all off we will have a three layer chocolate cake."

"Oh babe that sounds great let me just put this stuff in the closet and I'll be right down."

"So Lis how party really?" Lucy asked.

"Well it started out fine but then Gray started to provoke Natsu and you know how that usually ends."

"Erza knocking them both out."

"Yeah."

"What's taking him so long?"

"He is probably checking up on Nashi. He always does that when he gets home."

"He is such a good father. Many people think he is a bad influence, but if they saw him like this they wouldn't think that."

"He has a way to surprise you. However it will take at least five minutes for him to come down so we should probably get a plate now." They went into the kitchen to see Happy eating his **fourth** fish today.

"Happy what the heck are you doing eating that." Lucy scolded.

"I was hungry." Happy whined.

"Happy you can't just eat those whenever you want, do you know how long it takes to get all that fish? Some of them we can't even go fishing for, so we have to buy them and they aren't cheap." She said with her arms cross. The flying cat was starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry Lucy I didn't know." Happy said as he flew into her arms.

"It's okay so long as you don't do it again, and you won't get any fish tomorrow for us. Okay?" She said rubbing his head.

"Aye ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody it's me Hollywood U dead with another chapter for you all. For while now I've been feeling that this story was dragging so I made some big leaps in the story, at least I hope I did. Now there is a little bit of lime in this but not all that much. I suck at writing stuff like that so don't judge.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairytail.**

The two got there plates and started to fill them since Natsu was going to eat the rest of the food. They had just sat down when Natsu came in with Nashi in his arms.

"Did she wake up herself or did you wake her?'

"She woke up herself, she needed a diaper change, so I being the loving father did just that and tried to get her back to sleep but it just wouldn't work. So here she is ready for all the attention she can get." he said while setting the baby down and getting a plate. He sat down and they ate thill there heart's content, for Natsu that was never satisfied. After eating they went into the living room to socialize. Natsu told Lucy about all his presents even though she knew what they were. What surprised her though was the maid's costume and the relationship that Natsu and Lisanna apparently had. That peeved her off a little bit but she knew that Natsu would never cheat on her. They watched as Nashi and Happy played, well play isn't exactly the right word. Nashi was pulling Happy's tail and fur and all he could do is sit there and take it because if he flew for the roof Nashi might have ahold of him and could get hurt. Natsu taking pity on his best friend went down on the floor and removed Happy from her grasp. The two females watched the father and daughter played until Nashi's head started to droop down on Natsu's chest.

"Looks like a little girl is getting tired, and I need to get home." Lisanna said.

"Yeah well thanks for coming over." Lucy said and they went to the door. After Lisanna left Lucy went back into the living room to see Natsu getting up with Nashi in his arms.

"Looks like we can finally celebrate your birthday in style." She said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Tell you what, why don't you put her to bed then hurry back to our room and I'll show you what I mean." She said and went upstairs. Natsu and Happy looked at each other and shrugged. They went upstairs to the nursery where Happy stays now. Why because Nashi and Happy share a special bond, so they sleep in the same room, Natsu put her in the crib and pulled the blanket up to cover her little body. He then looked to see his best friend already in the crib curled around the baby.

"Goodnight you two. Hope you have sweet dreams"

"Goodnight Natsu, and you too. Tell Lucy I said goodnight."

"Sure thing buddy." The pink hair mage said and walked back to the bedroom. When he open the door, the sight that met him what shocking. Lucy stood in the middle of the room, dressed in the maid's costume only she wasn't wearing any panties or a bra.

"Hello Master Natsu, I hope I'll be of some service for you tonight." She said seductively.

"Lucy what are you wearing?"

"What you got this on your birthday so that you could have some fun with your girlfriend, so we're going to have some fun."

"Yeah, but I thought you said that we would wait a little while longer."

"Yes I did say that but I can't wait that long. I need you right now, besides think as a birthday present."

"So I get to open you up and have my way with whatever joys I find inside."

"Yeah, course if you sound like a weirdo all the time maybe not." She said as he came over to her and started fiddling with the corset strings.

"Babe how about less talking and more stripping." He said as he unstringed the back and let the top fall down. They kissed and got on the bed. They stripped themselves from the rest of their clothes and for the rest of the night stayed in bed. Let's just say that it was the best birthday present he's ever gotten. Few days later Natsu and Lisanna were sitting under a tree talking as usual until Mirajane and Elfman walked up to them.

"Hey big sis how you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine but we need to get going. There is a beast that needs slaying." Mirajane said.

"Okay big sis but can Natsu come with us." She asked knowing that he could use the reward money.

"No way little sis I'm the only man in this family that can protect you two." Elfman said.

"Yeah and besides I only wanted this mission to be a family thing." Mira said.

"Oh come on I can be manly too, let me come with you." Natsu whined.

"No way, and here one reasons why I don't want to hear you two bumping uglies while on the mission. We have to focus on the task at hand." Mira explained. Lisanna was blushing while Natsu just looked confused.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I guess I have to get going. I'll see you when I get back." Lisanna said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe we can meet up at my place when you do get back." Natsu said not really knowing how bad that sounded. She ran over to her older siblings and they left. Natsu decided to get up and go home. A week had pasted since the Strauss trio had left. Natsu was getting a little worried since he knew that those three really didn't take missions that would take them away from home too long. He and Happy went to the guildhall to see people crying. He looked around and saw Mirajane and Elfman in a corner with bandages all over them. Elfman was sobbing while Mira was trying to be strong but the tears where flowing. He went over to them.

"Mira, Elfman what's wrong?" The dragon slayer asked. Elfman just looked at him sobbing obviously not going to be able to tell him. Mira got up and pulled Natsu over to the side.

"Natsu I'm going to tell you something very upsetting, but I need you to understand that it was nobody's fault. It was an accident. Okay?"

"Yeah now tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay you know that we had a mission to slay a beast, right?" He nodded.

"Well something went horribly wrong. Elfman tried to a full-body take over on the creature, but something happen and he went on a rampage. Lis tried to stop him but ended up getting hit. She…Natsu Lisanna died." She said while crying. Natsu couldn't believe it, he just stood there with a blank look on his face. One of his best friends was gone to never return again. His bangs hide his eyes but you could see the tears going down his face. He turned around and ran out the door. He ran and ran till he could see a little hut. This was the place where Lisanna and he would play house when they were little. The weather seemed to have since the atmosphere around him because it started to rain. He was angry, angry that he didn't go with them, angry at Elfman for even trying a full-body take over, angry at Mira for letting Elfman attempted. Yes he knew that it wasn't their fault but it sure seemed like it at the time. He was sad, sad that his friend was dead, but also sad for Lucy, because Lisanna was her first friend for Fairytail, he was also sad that Nashi didn't have an aunt anymore. This experience really open his eyes as well. Basically he learned to live life to the fullest because you never know when it can all be zapped away. He wanted Lucy and Nashi to be able to live in comfort, and not be afraid that they will be taken away from the place they call home. The only way he knew to do that was to eliminate the treat. First he was going to find the guy that Lucy was promised to and convince him that Lucy wasn't the girl for him then he was going to find her father and teach him a lesson on being a human being and not a greedy pig. That will happen later right now he needed to get home to his lovely mate and child and tell them the terrible news.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody, me again with another chapter. This one only has Natsu and Lucy talking about Lisanna. The next one will probably be the funeral and maybe some action. Anyway review if you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

When he got home it was already night time. Of course he had gone the long route to his house, what can he say he had to think. He didn't know how to find the guy that Lucy was promised to. _'I don't even know what his damn name was. I think it started with a c. I guess I'll have to ask Lucy again.'_ he thought as he came to the back door. He paused to gather his nerves.

"Natsu you okay?" Happy asked. Apparently the talking cat had followed him after he ran out of the guild.

"Yeah I fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice. I need to be strong for them." Taking a deep breathe he open the door to see Lucy and their daughter in the kitchen, Nashi looked like she just had applesauce smeared all over the bottom part of her face while Lucy was gently wiping Nashi's mess away. The two females turned to look who had open the door only to see him. Nashi held out her hands signaling for him to pick her up which he gladly complied to.

"Hey what took you so long getting home? Usually you're home long before nightfall."

"I know I'm a little late but I had some thinking to do. There's also something I need to tell, but that will wait later when we have time for ourselves. Right now we should just have supper like we usually do." He said while putting the child back down into her seat and grabbing a plate and staking it full of food, which was spaghetti and meatballs, and sat down next to Nashi and started eating. Lucy was getting really worried now because he was eating with manners, she could never get him to eat right. After dinner Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Nashi retired to the living room where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were down on the floor playing with Nashi. After almost an hour Nashi finally nodded off and Lucy and Natsu took her to her room with Happy following. Putting her in the crib with the flying cat they the door and went to their bedroom. Natsu aloud Lucy to go in first then followed her in the room closing the door behind him. They sat down on the bed facing each other.

"So what was that you needed to tell me?" She said taking his hands into hers

"I really don't know how to tell you it happen so suddenly. Okay you remember me telling you about Lis going on a mission with her siblings?" She nodded.

"Well something went terribly wrong while trying to subdue a monster. Elfman, Lisanna's older brother tried to do a full-body take over the beast but I guess the creature's will was stronger than they thought. So he went on a rampage, and started to destroy everything in his path. Mirajane had been ruffed up trying to stop him so Lis I guess tried to talk him, to bring him back. That would be something she would have done."

"I hear a but coming in this story."

"There is she tried to talk to him but he was too far gone. He hit her, hard... (sigh)...Lucy what I'm trying to tell is that Lisanna is dead." He said with pain clearly present in his voice. She blinked once then twice.

"What do mean?" She said not believing that he said that.

"I mean just that, when Elfman hit her, she died. I just found out this morning that was why I was so late. After Mira told me what happen I ran out and went to a place that me and Lis would play all the time." He got up not able to stand the pain anymore, and he didn't want her to see his tears. She sat there for few minutes digesting the horrible news. She was crying and needed a hug so she got and went into his arms. The two cried for their lost friend, they stayed like that for a five minutes till she leaned back and looked up at his charcoal colored eyes, seeing the pain, the anger, and some fear. She reached up and wiped away a stray tear, she felt sorry for him. This man had just lost his first best friend and at such a young age, she was surprised that he was taking it the way he was.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I know she was one of your first friends when you came to Fariytail. No one should have to go through this, but you know always got me, Nashi and Happy here, and don't forget you have the whole guild that will be there for you, so don't be afraid to shed your tears. It makes you more of a man if you show that you care very much for her, she will always be with us in spirit. Okay?" She said while rubbing his back. All he could do was share at her. Here was a girl that had just lost her only friend, and she was saying sorry to him for losing his best friend.

"I don't what I would have gone without entering my life. I'm surprised that you aren't completely sobbing uncontrollably."

"Oh it's taking all my strength to not do that, but I just thing that she's in a better place now where there is no pain or suffering and it keeps me from losing it all."

"You know she once told me that woman like to hear that they are loved and that I should tell you that more often."

"Well she was right we do like hearing it, but I know you love me. You show me your love though action rather than words and that's good enough for me.

"Yeah but you of all people deserve to hear the words so Lucy Heartphilia I love you with everything in my heart. I love that you ran away for that bastard of a father of yours. I love that you came back to me. I love that you were the mother of my child and I hope the mother of many more in the future. I love that even though I don't say anything you always know when something is wrong, you try to make it better even if it's just one of your beautiful smiles or your magical shoulder rubs. I will always cherish though moments and I will always cherish you and Nashi and any other child we have because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the man I am now, and for that I am forever grateful." He said while looking into her eyes lovingly. She was absolutely sobbing now, it was the most beautiful thing anybody has ever said to her. She couldn't believe that he had said all that.

"Natsu you know when I first saw you walk though those doors almost a year ago at that pub I knew there was something special about you. You had this warmth that made you look so charming and open to people it's a wonder that all the girls there weren't trying to fight over you. You are a great father to Nashi, she is very lucky to be given a dad like you. You are the best thing that ever happen to me, and I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"That one's easy, stay by my side forever."

"I think I can do that but you going have to marry me at some point. Why because I want one."

"I'll get right on that."

"You better."

"I also got to ask you. Lisanna's funeral will probably be in a few days, a week at most. I was wondering if you want to go to it. I'm sure she would be have appreciated it."

"Of course I was. I can't let you go there by yourself, who knows what trouble you'll get into."

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are, but that is one part of you I love the most. Now let's go to bed, we've had a very emotional evening and I'm completely drained." She said as she broke away from him. They both changed into their night clothes and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone its me with another chapter for you. Okay so I know a lot of you are like "When is the guild going to learn about Lucy and Nashi." Don't worry they will meet them but not for a little while longer. Sure in this chapter the guild will see them but will forget about them, well they will be force to forget them. I am planning on making a sequel to this so in that one they will meet Nashi and Lucy. Please be patient I know it's probably frustrating but I can help but feel like I should make Lucy a little stronger before joining Fairytail. Anyway review if you like.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairytail**

Three days pasted and the guild had the funeral at the Cathedral. Natsu had told Lucy two days ago when it was so Lucy and Nashi had gotten some appropriate clothing for the event. Natsu really didn't care if the others from the guild saw Lucy or Nashi, in all honesty he wanted them to see the two. However lately he has felt like he was being watched, at first he thought that the grief was playing tricks on him but as of yesterday he thought he confirmed his theory because he saw two shady looking people following him. Luckily he lost them in the woods. The funeral was at ten, so they got ready about thirty minutes early and left. As they arrived they saw everybody in the main room getting ready for the funeral to start. The only seats that were open were in the back so they took their seats, and listen to the opening prayer. After the funeral the rest of the Fairytail mages when back to the guild to celebrate Lisanna's life. Natsu really didn't feel partying, all he wanted to do was to go home and spend time with his family. While walking home Natsu got that feeling again, like he was being watched, the wind shifted and he smelled three scents that weren't all too friendly.

"Lucy I want you and Nashi to run back to town. There is a fork in the road ahead, you need to take a left and just follow it, you should end up next to guildhall, go in and hide among them take Happy with you. Happy you stay with them all the time. You understand."

"Aye sir."

"Why are you telling me to run?"

"We are being stalked by three men, and they are currently hiding in the tree line, so will you please do what I tell you to do?"

"But what about you. I can't just leave you behind."

"I'll be fine, besides someone has to take Nashi away from here. Now when I let out a roar you run. Okay?"

"It's not like you're giving me much of a choice." She said with a sigh. They walked a few more feet till Natsu quickly turned and released a fire dragon roar. Lucy ran as fast as person can with a baby in their arms with Happy right beside her. The three people jumped out of the lining and appeared in front of Natsu. The leader was the most sinister to him. The guy had a wicked smile and a spider web tattoo right under his eye. He also had a blade that look like it belong in a dungeon. His lackeys were not any better with the weapons or the appearance.

Natsu Dragneel." The tattooed man said

"Who are you?"

"My name is Malik and these two are Silver and Darth, we have orders to rescue a Lucy Heartphilia from you and we are to use lethal force."

"Oh really and who ordered this that fucker that was going to marry her or her father?"

"That is none of your business."

"I beg to differ, when you're talking about my girlfriend and child I make it my business. Now tell me who ordered the hit on me and the kidnap."

"Well when you put it that way I guess I could tell you. It's not like you're going to be alive long enough to do anything. It is the one she is to be married to."

"That's all I needed to know." Natsu said and ran at them with his fists lit on fire. He threw a punch only for it to be dodged and the other two went to strike him with their weapons only for him to duck and kick them back. Malik apparently had speed magic because he came at Natsu like a cheetah; he made a cut on Natsus cheek and was blasted in the face with a fireball. The other two came at him again only to be engulfed in fire which effectively stunned them enough for him to run up and knock them out with a punch. They were very weak in Natsu's opinion. He turned around only for Malik to come down from above to sliced him in the torso. The cut was deep and was bleeding heavily and that wasn't even the worse part. Apparently the blade was poisoned, Natsu's entire body felt numb.

"You probably feeling the effects of the poison by now, which means my job here is done, don't worry the girl will be unharmed but that brat will have to go so when you die you will be reunited with your kid." The mad man said with a smile. Natsu feebly tried to grab the man only to be kicked back unable to move anymore. _'I wish I had more time to be with them, all I can do now is pray to god or whoever to protect the them.'_ that was his last thought before everything went dark.

Lucy was running down the dirt road she was almost to the end when she felt someone was closing in on her. She quickly turned her head to see a blur coming up on her fast. Happy was going down closer to her so he could pick her up only to be hit out of the way by the blur.

"Happy!" She turned to where he landed which was into a tree knocking him out. She felt arms come around her, so she did the only thing she could do. She turned in the bad man's arms and gave him a Lucy kick to the face.

"Ow you fucking bitch that hurt."

"Well you shouldn't have tried to cop a feel you sick bastard."

"You know I'm not supposed to touch you but if you do that again then I will forget my orders."

"Who ordered you to even do this?"

"The Cullen family of course. The man wants his bride to come home."

"That's not going to happen. I would rather die than to go back to that lifestyle again."

"That can be a possibility in your future if you don't come with me quietly." He came closer to her.

"If he wants me then what would happen to my daughter?"

"She would disappear; no man wants to take care of another man's baby."

"Well then you have a poor opinion on what a man would do for the woman he loves." A familiar voice said. They looked toward the place where the voice came from to see a man in a green coat with an orange shirt under it, he had spiky orange hair, sunglasses, and looked like magic rings.

"Leo is that you? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Right now isn't the time to talk. After we take care of this guy we can talk."

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy. You know where I come from you would have been somebody's bitch by now."

"Well we're not there now are we, and I'm still going to kick your ass for even saying what you did." He said while gathering magic that coated him from the outside.

"Regulus Impact!" He yelled and a lion head shot out of his fist and engulfed Marik. That attack shot him back about ten feet effectively knocking him out. Leo was slouching and panting hard, Lucy went up to him to catch him if he collapsed.

"Thank you for taking care of him, but why are even here?"

"Well it's kind of a long story, so I'll shorten it for you. Well my original key holder Karin was abusive to Aries. I got tired of it so I opened my own gate and left Karin to think about what she had done. A month had pasted so I was going to go back the Celestial world, just when I was about to do that Karin's guild master Bob came up to me and told me that she went on a mission, and had died. I didn't think she would do something that stupid but she did and the King is punishing me for her dead. I can't ever go back the Celestial realm so for now on I waste away till I die."

"That's not fair. You had nothing to do with her death it was an accident. You shouldn't be punished for it."

"Yes I do, I'm the one who made her too weak to do any missions. I deserve this punishment. I don't want to fight about this. Right now we need to get you out of here."

"I need to go back; if that was the last guy then Natsu must have taken care of the other two."

"Alright you lead the way." They picked Happy up and ran back towards the fork in the road. A few minutes later they found the fork and ran to the spot where Natsu was lasted seen. They came to the spot to see Natsu on the ground in a puddle of blood. Lucy let out a scream and handed Nashi to Leo.

"NO Natsu open your eyes, come on please for me give me a sign." She begged. Loke went next to her and handed the baby back to her so he would check for a pulse. He found one but it was very weak.

"He's still alive but he won't be for long unless we get him a doctor or something." He said seriously.

"Do you think you could carry him back to the guild? Maybe they can help him somehow."

"Yeah but you have to take the cat if I do." He said while handing the animal to her. He bent down did a fireman carry, and the two ran back to the guild went they got there they burst though the front door stopping the party inside.

"Someone we need help." Lucy said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone welcome to another chapter for this story. Thank you all for the help you have all given me, I hope that this story will make you happy because it has made me more confident in writing and I hope that you will read the next ones. Anyway leave a fav, review whatever you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

Lucy was sitting next to Natsu who was in the guild's infirmary. She was aware for the staring and the whispers. Ten minutes ago Porlyusica came to heal and found the poison. Thankfully she extracted it all out, and put him on some type medicine that drinkable. The healer also looked over Lucy and Nashi to see if they had anything wrong with them, aside from being exhausted they were healthy. Even though Lucy was tired she just couldn't sleep, not when Natsu needed her. The door open to reveal a short old man in an orange jacket with blue trimming, underneath was a white shirt with the guild's mark, he also had on orange shorts, and a orange and blue hat. He walked over to the bed that Natsu was in, and took a seat across from her.

"Hello there you may already know this but my name is Makarov Dreyar, I am the master of this guild. If you don't mind me asking what is your name dear?"

"My name is Lucy."

"That's a very pretty name. Where you from?"

"Someplace far away from here."

"Okay and how did you find you way here?"

"I took the train."

"Look I'm just going to cut to the chase here, what is your relationship with Natsu?"He asked seriously. She looked at him for a little bit, contemplating whether to tell the truth or not. She thought against it because he seem like a truth worthy person.

"We have a romantic relationship, obviously or we wouldn't have gotten her." She said pointing to a crib Lucy found and was now using. The older man looked surprised which she couldn't really blame him. Usually when you thinks of romantic emotions you don't think of Natsu being able to understand them. He looked over at the baby.

"She looks resembles you greatly. You wouldn't have even known it was Natsu's if she didn't have pink hair."

"That's what Natsu says. Of course there are other people that have pink hair."

"True. How did you meet Natsu in the first place?" She was expecting him to ask so she on to tell him about the pub, her father, meeting back up with Natsu, living with Natsu. By the time she was done she was ready to go to sleep.

"I sorry to hear about your father, but you two could have told us. We're Fairytail that means we protect each other because we are family, and Lucy you and Nashi are part of that family. Now from the looks of it you need to get some sleep. Don't worry I'll be here to look them and I'll wake you up if either one of them wakes up." He said. She nodded and jumped in the bed next to Natsu and let the darkness take over. Three hours later Lucy woke up to the sound of Nashi crying and someone shaking her.

"Lucy dear wake up your little girl is hungry and I certainly can't feed her." The master joked. She sat up and stretched. She then took the baby and preceded to breastfeed. He turned around to give her some privacy.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Almost three hours. There has been no change in Natsu. Of course it could take some time for him to wake up since he was poisoned."

"Oh." She signed. She really did wish that Natsu would wake up. Being without him was like not having any sunshine.

"How is Happy doing?" She asked.

"He is alright, he woke up about two hours ago. He came up here to check on you and Natsu. He's probably downstairs now worrying like all the others are doing. Do you know who did this?"

"...Yes, I know who ordered the men to do this. The man who did this was the one who I was supposed to marry. He is part of the Cullen family, they own a successfully newspaper company that ship all over the world, but they also have a hand in the mafia business as well."

"Your father would let you marry someone like that?"

"If the person has money it doesn't matter to him." She said with a bitter smile. He shook his head disgusted with the man. They continued to talk until Nashi begin to fall asleep, her mother burped her and put her back in the crib. Lucy stared at her for a while, thankful that her baby wasn't harmed.

"You know it's late I believe I'll be going to sleep soon, I suggest you do the same as well, you look like you could use the sleep."

"So you're saying I look like shit right now."

"I wasn't going say it quite like that but essentially yes you do look ragged."

"Geez thanks but you're right I need some more sleep, so I guess I'll see you in the morning, Master."

"Yes in the morning my child. Goodnight." He said opening the door.

"Goodnight." She answered and got into bed and slept.

Crying that was what Natsu woke up to, the sound of a baby crying, his baby. He peeked his eyes open only to shut them again because it was too bright. He tried again to see a ceiling. He turned his head to where he heard the baby. He saw Nashi in her mother's arms crying her eyes out while Lucy tried to settle her down. He opened his mouth to speak but it was so dry that it was difficult.

"Lucy." He said with crock. She looked up at him and started to tear up.

"Natsu, oh thank God you're awake. Can I get you anything?"

"wa..(Cough)..Water please?"

"Okay I'll be right back. I'll set Nashi right next to you so she can see her daddy. I believe she was starting to miss you." She said with a smile, she left the room leaving the two alone. Nashi instantly stopped crying when she heard her father's voice. He gently sat up even though it cause him pain. He picked her up and held her close to him, thanking Mavis that he got another chance to spend time with her and Lucy.

"Hey baby girl, sorry for giving you two such a scare. I hope I don't do that to you again, but you never know what your old man is going to stir up next." He whispered to the little girl while tickling her foot making her laugh. He lived for though toothless laughs, they brought so much joy and happiness to his heart, he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. He felt ashamed that he was beaten so easily by that bastard. He wanted to get stronger, for them and for himself. Lucy came in which a glass of water and a Happy.

"Here you go Natsu, sorry it took me so long I had to answer questions from everybody down there." She said handing the cup over to him. He took a big gulp before setting it down.

"How is everyone?"

"They are worried, but when I came down and told you woke up they were relieved."

"That's good. So when can I get out of this bed?"

"You just woke up, you need to rest and build up your strength. So I would say two or three days but we have to wait until Polyusica comes and checks on you." She said taking his hand.

"When will that be?"

"The master sent out a man named Jet who apparently has speed magic so I would say in ten minutes." He nodded and looked at their hands intertwined in each other.

"You know I feel bad putting you though that. If I had been stronger I would have been able to take care of those guys without any problem, and you wouldn't have found the way you did."

"Natsu you are the strongest person I know. You have put all the financial stress on yourself, that night so long ago you protected me from myself. That night was not a good night for me. I came close to just calling it quit and ending it all, if it had not been for you I would have died by my own hands. For that I thank you, for being the lovable very dense man that you are." She said kissing him on the lips. He had not that she was thinking about killing herself. That was a scary thought, he could have lost the best thing that's ever happen to him. Suddenly the door open to reveal the pink-haired healer and Fairytail's third Guild master. She went over to him and started a scan of the injuries, she also drew some blood to check to see if there was any poison still in there. She ran the test to see that there was no more poison left and she changed the bandages.

"So when can he get out of bed?" Macarov asked.

"The wound itself isn't all that bad however do to the blade that was used, and depending on how clean the blade was, he could get an infection very easily so I would suggest, that he stay in bed until the wound has had time to close more."

"And how long is that going to be?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know just depends on how fast you heal."

"Couldn't you just heal it really fast?" He asked.

"Usually I would but with a cut of this magnitude I would just want it to heal on its own. With you I would say the wound should be healed in three or more days." The healer said while putting her tools back in the bag and left.

"Great I get to spend 72 hours in this place." Natsu whined.

"It could be worse. Your mouth could have been wrap up and then we wouldn't have been to hear you whine." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Shut up. So Gramps what brings you up here, well besides me of course?

"Well when you were unconscious Lucy told me about her life and how she said that the person who did this to you was her to be husband."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I called in some favors and I found out some things on the guy. His name is Jeffery Cullen, he is 45 years old, and he is the sole heir to his family's fortunes. He also has a bad temper when he doesn't get his way. He has had three wives that have all gone missing after three or four years into the marriage, and he has had no children that we could find." Lucy looked terrified, she could have been missing wife number four.

"Why are you tell us this?"

"Well you know how Fairytail is. We can take a lot of things, but when you harm a person from this guild we retaliate. So what I'm telling you is that when you are better we are going after this son of a bitch."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone it is me Hollywood here with another chapter. I'm sorry for not getting this one out sooner but oh well it's here now. I hope that you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

They talked about what they were going to do to the man that caused all this mayhem. Natsu was ecstatic to finally hunt the bastard down, and teach him a lesson on not to take another man's girl, but he was also a little worried, they had yet to tell the guild about the story behind Lucy and Nashi. He was worried about how people would react to the relationship between him and Lucy. They might think that he had "cheated" on Lisanna, and right now wouldn't be a good time for them to think that. Lucy had notice his worry.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well I just keep thinking that everybody will get the wrong impression on you?"

"Why would they?"

"They thought that I was dating Lisanna for the last few months, and now I come in here with another girl with a baby in her arms. That can look very bad for me and you."

"I get a feeling that they won't be too upset when we tell the whole story. They're your family, they'll understand."

"They're you family too; they just don't know it yet." Just then Nashi decided that it was time to eat because she let out a cry. They looked down and Lucy picked her up and shifted her shirt so that Nashi could get something to eat.

"You know I think she is starting to teeth a little."

"Really but she's so young."

"Some babies teeth earlier than others." Makarov said.

"Oh." He said looking back at his mate and child. He couldn't wait till he could get out of the bed, so he could finally take away one of the nightmares that plagued their lives.

Three days had passed and Natsu was restless to say the least. They were waiting for Porlyusica to come and give him the OK to get out of bed.

"God where is she?" Natsu whined.

"Just be patient she'll get here soon." Erza said. Two days ago Erza forced her way into the infirmary and she stayed. She and Lucy had become friends after they told her everything that they needed to so that she wouldn't severely harm him and postpone the plan further.

"Yeah but you're not the one who had to lie in bed for so long with nothing to do." He said still whining.

"Be quiet Lucy is trying to sleep and if you wake up your daughter you will regret it. Got it?" She said with a promise threat. Lucy had the hardest time trying to get Nashi to go to sleep, all she would do was cry. They tried to feed her but she wouldn't eat, they checked to see if she needed a diaper change, she didn't. They tried everything they could think of to get her to sleep. Finally Lucy pulled down the baby's lip to see a tooth cutting out of the gum line. She knew what to do then. She asked Erza to get a glass of whiskey. The red head looked at her funny but did what she was asked to. When Lucy got the whiskey she dipped her fingers in the liquid and rubbed it along the gum line. The baby made a funny face but calmed down and went to sleep. Everyone else was exhausted so they followed her into the darkness.

"Aye." So he sat there thinking about the plan. Ten minutes later the healer walked in. He sat up quickly, excited to see her. She took out a pair of scissors and cut away the bandage. The cut had healed up nicely; there was only a slight scar that can fade over time.

"The wound is healed now; you can do whatever you want now." She said putting away the scissors. He jumped out of bed happily with a shout, which woke up Lucy and Nashi. Nashi started crying and Erza looked like she could kill Natsu. Lucy went over to the crib and tried to get the baby back to sleep.

"Natsu you have to be quieter!" Erza yelled.

"I'm sorry I forgot." He said walking over to Lucy

"Here let me take care of her, you can go back to sleep." He said with a kiss on her head. She nodded and gave him the child and got back into the bed.

"Hey pretty girl I sorry I shouted. I try to be quiet next time now no more crying." He said while rocking her gently. She eventually started to stop but she was wide awake now. Erza looked at him proudly. _' I would not have thought of him to be this responsible. I guess we had him all wrong.'_ She thought with a slight smile.

"Does Aunt Erza want to hold her niece?" Natsu said with smile.

"Natsu I don't even know hold a child."

"Oh it's not that hard, if I can you then you can. Here I help you." He said setting Nashi in her arms.

"You got the hold the head up and support the body with your forearm. See it's that easy." He said. There was a knock at the door, Natsu got up and open it to reveal Leo.

"Hello I was wondering if I could speak to Lucy of a moment."

"Sorry but she's asleep."

"Okay well I'll come back later." He said starting back down the stairs.

"Who are you?"

"Right you probably don't know, my name is Loke. I was the one who carried you here."

"How do you know Lucy?" Loke turned around and went up to Natsu's ear.

"I was one of the ones that got Lucy back to you." Natsu looked at him shocked.

"Which one are you?"

"I am the lion."

"What are you doing here?"

"...I broke a sacred bond and I am being punished for it." The man said and went down the stairs. Natsu stared after him for a while then closed the door. He went back to Erza and they talked until Lucy woke up again.

"Hey how do you feel?" Natsu asked sitting down next to her.

"Still a little bit tired, but I'll be fine. Are going to tell the others?"

"Yeah, we waited because you were asleep."

"Let's get this show on the road." She said getting out of bed. The trio when down the stairs, where most of the guild was sitting there talking. All of a sudden the sounds stop and all eyes were on Natsu and Lucy. The three went to the bar and sat there, trying to figure out how to start. Happy flew to Natsu hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I would be, it takes a lot more than that to make me throw in the towel."

"Good so I can use you as a punching bag then." A man in only his underwear said.

"Gray your clothes" A girl said while holding a glass of wine.

"Crap." He said while getting his jeans on.

"Who are the girl and the kid?" Mira asked. Natsu looked at her before taking a deep breath.

"Everyone this is Lucy and Nashi. Lucy is my girlfriend and the mother of my child and as you can see Nashi is my daughter." Everyone was silent, and then Mira went up to him and punched him over the bar.

"You son of a bitch how you cheat on my sister!" She yelled. Natsu slowly got up, dazed for the hit.

"I didn't cheat on no one, we weren't even a couple ya'll just thought we were."

"Bullshit what about all though times when she same home late."

"That was so she could talk to Luce, and be there for Nashi."

"I'm with Mira on this one, come on man you were too close to be just friends." Gray said. Natsu getting angry at this point jumped over the bar and went over to Lucy. He pushed her hair back to reveal the mating mark.

"You see this; this proves that she is my mate for life. I would do anything for her; I will never abandon her or our child. I will be there for her for all eternity. If I do anything to cause her pain I will be given the same pain tenfold. So there would be no way I would be dating Lisanna because I love this woman with all my heart." They were all silent at that. They knew he was sincere.

"Then I guess congratulation is in order." The girl with the wine said holding up her glass. The rest of the guild agreed loudly which startled Nashi. She started to whimper and Erza was getting a panicky. Lucy quickly took the child in her arms and soothed her back to her happy self. Natsu glared at them, they looked apologetic and they came up to the happy family to say congrats and to see baby Nashi. The last one was Mira and she looked apprehensive being up there. Nashi looked at her and held out her arms for her.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Lucy said. Mira looked scared, but she held her out, and Lucy relinquished her hold on Nashi. Mira and the baby stared at each other for a while until Nashi made the cutest sound and smiled at her which in turned made Mirajane make some un-Mira like noises.

"Oh aren't cutest little thing, yes you are yes you are." The whole looked at her like she was an alien. Mira was not letting go of the baby anytime soon. They sat at a table in the middle of the guild. Natsu looked at the master and nodded. Makarov nodded back.

"All right you brats listen up, there is some news I've been meaning to tell you. As you all know someone attacked Natsu three days ago, the people that did it were arrested, but the person who ordered the attack is still a large and what do we do to people who hurt one of our own."

"We kick their ass." Someone in crowd said.

"That's right, and I just so happen to know where he lives. Now who here wants to teach this man a lesson?" Everybody say they would.

"Alright then, Natsu and I had thought of a plan for this endeavor. This man is extremely dangerous. So I asked are you all sure." Everybody agreed again.

"Good we leave tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone it me with the final chapter, yes I've decided to finish this story. It has been a fun experience, and a learning opportunity for me as a writer. Now this probably isn't the best ending but it's all I could think of at one in the morning so I hope you like it and thank you all for the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

The next morning all of the guild members met up at the guild to discuss the plan of attack. Macarov was seated at a table in the middle of the guild.

"Alright everyone this is a layout of the manor the Cullen family own. This place has around the clock bodyguards, guard dogs and some of the best security lacramas money can buy. He also has a dark guild at his beck and call. Now our point of entry is going to be three places, I'll lead a large regiment to the front, Erza you lead a smaller group from the left side and Gray you take a group to the back. That way he shouldn't have an escape route. We will all take a train to the town of Jofia there we will hike up the mountain till we see the manor then we hit that bastard with everything got. Understood?" He asked

"Aye sir." Everyone answered

"We leave in twenty minutes so get everything you'll need." He said. Natsu and Lucy went to say their goodbyes.

"Luce are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure, besides someone needs to look after Nashi." Just as she said that Mira went up to them.

"You know I could always look after her?"

"I thought you go Mira?" Lucy said confused.

"Naw I think my days as a badass are over, I think I'm going to turn over a new leaf. Maybe I'll get a job here as a barmaid or something." She said. The two looked at her surprised.

"Really what brought this on?" Natsu asked.

"Well after Lisanna died, I felt like the thrill of the things I used to do went with her. Doing missions was always a family thing and a mission took away all, so I calling it quits."

"Well I can understand that, but are you really sure you're ready to do that?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Well look I'm staying if you want to go Lucy I'll gladly look after Nashi for ya."

"Well...so long as you don't mind I guess I'll be going then. Thank you."

"No problem, besides I bet you want to get this just as much as everyone else maybe even more. I mean he is the creep that wants you as his wife, so kick his ass for me and come back safe and sound."

"Okay Mira thanks again." Natsu said and for the rest of the time they talked about minor things until the master walked to the front door. Everyone followed him to train station and waited for the train. Ten minutes later they were all sitting on the train, just as soon it started to move Natsu began to get sick and hunched over, Lucy feeling sorry for him laid his head on her lap and started to stroke his head hoping that it helped. It did its job soon he wasn't as pale as he was and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later train arrive at Jofia. Everyone piled out of the train and waited for the others to get out. Soon everyone was out and the groups split off so not to draw attention to them. They all eventually made it up the mountain and saw the manor. The place itself was spectacular, 500 acres of lush greenery, a stable, and orchard, and four-story mansion that sat in the middle of it all.

"You know it's almost too pretty to destroy." Macarov said.

"Yeah but we're still going to." Natsu said with a smile. The group went over to the front and Natsu let out a Fire Dragon Fist and blasted a giant hole into the building. Everyone ran with a war cry, waiting for a fight to happen. They weren't disappointed, the bodyguard and a few from the dark guild where in the front went after the small army. There were two more explosions and the battle was on.

Natsu and Lucy were taking out guys left and right. _'Man we make a really good team.'_ Natsu thought as they took on a big guy with an axe. All Natsu had to do was punch him and the guy was out. Natsu made his way up the stairs and started tearing down doors. At the end of the hall he heard some movement and prepare for the attack. He kicked down the door to see a man slowly strangling a woman chained to a bed.

"What the fuck!" Natsu exclaimed. The man that had jumped when the door was kicked in ran over to the desk to get a weapon only Natsu wasn't going to let that happen, he let out a Fire Dragon Roar effectively knocking the guy out. _'For a guy that can abuse woman he sure is a wimp."_ Natsu thought as he went over to the bed, she was alive but was unconscious, and he could smell what the man did to her. He melted the chains and took off his vest to hide her nudity and carried her down the stairs. He was greeted with the sight of all the guards and the dark guild members on the ground and everyone cheering in victory. They all turned to him and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Who is that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but this bastard was strangling her while she was chained to the bed. So I got her out of there while he is up there seeing stars."

"Well we should take her to the doctor, but first we tie all these guys up including the deranged son of a bitch upstairs, and get ahold of authorities." Macarov said and they did just that. They found a local doctor that was about to go home when he saw the girl he rushed them right in. The whole guild was waiting outside to hear the news. A few minutes later the doc came out looking grim.

"Hey doc how is she?" Natsu asked.

"Her throat has bruised very badly, her wrists are chapped and sprained from what I can see is that she was trying to get out of the cuff anyway she could, she is also malnourished, but she was also raped so she will have emotional, psychological, spiritual problems." The man said. Everyone looked pissed off.

"Tell me where did you find her?" The doc asked.

"She was in the Cullen manor." Macarov said

"Oh dear god it's a wonder she's even alive."

"Do you know her?" Lucy asked.

"Yes very well I was her mother's doctor before she died. She had cancer that spread too quickly, her dying wish was for me to take care of her daughter. I tried the best I could but with her being a wizard I didn't know much as to how to help her with that. She was supposed to come home from one night from the library but she never came, that was two weeks ago, I files a missing person report but they thought she ran away." He said with tears in his eyes.

"What is her name and what is she like?" The master asked

"Her name is Rose, she is fourteen years old. She is a very outgoing girl, she loves to garden, being with her friends, reading, and taking care of animals. She started to use earth magic. She was supposed to come home one night after to some friend's house, but she never showed up. I filed a missing person's report but they just passed it off as some runaway case.

"Do you mind if I speak with her?"

"Sure but I know if you'll get a response." The doc said stepping away from the door. The guild knew it would take a while so they took a seat and waited. Forty-five minutes later he came back out.

"Master how was she?" Erza asked.

"She has a lot of healing to do. For now we give her our full support and be there for her." He said. Everyone nodded and looked for places to stay. Four days later Jeffery Cullen was put on trial for seven counts of murder, rape, and a attempt at murder. The trial was three days long, the jury only took an hour to decide his fate. He was to put to death for the murder of his four wives and three children that nobody knew of. Even though Rose didn't get a trail she knew that he was going to pay for what he did.

A few days later the guild returned back home and went back to their normal lives full happiness and joy. For Natsu, Lucy, Nashi and Happy their lives was beginning to blossom into something more spectacular than they could ever know, but so long as they have each other they were going to be okay.


End file.
